Attack on Titan Couple One Shots
by sourgrapesnape24
Summary: A series of one shots from one of my favorite anime's, Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin. They will mostly be Eruri and Jeanmarco, but feel free to suggest other ships for me to write about!


**AN: Yes, this is a college AU. Shoot me. =.= This is part of my collection of short one-shots for the AOT couples, because I am absolutely in love with the show right now. I was inspired to write this particular fic by my own life. Since I'll be in college next year as a music major, I wondered what would happen if Marco pursued the same field. However, he is going to play a different instrument than me, because I don't see him as a violist. (Berthold, on the other hand...) Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy some fluffy JeanMarco! :D**

Marco Bodt sat in one of the practice rooms for the music of Trost University. For the past week, he had been practicing his cello until his hands hurt. It was his junior year of college as a music performance major, and his graded junior concert was coming up. Needless to say, he was stressing out.

Marco's cello professor had decided that the freckled cellist was going to play Elgar's Cello Concerto in E Minor for his concert, even though Marco wasn't comfortable with the piece.

"It'll be good for you. It's a piece that every cellist has to play at least once in their life," was Marco's teacher's reasoning. Marco had wanted to play JS Bach's second cello suite, but apparently he needed to push himself more on his instrument. However, he sat second chair/co-principal as a junior, which is highly unheard of at Trost University. The first stand was reserved for the top players, which were normally seniors. So, it was obvious that Marco did push himself.

As Marco was practicing a very difficult section, and playing it correctly, there was a knock on the practice room door that made him loose his focus. Feeling frustrated at the distraction, he snapped at whoever was outside of the door.

"_What?_" he said, annoyance clear in his voice. The door opened slowly to reveal a nervous looking Jean Kirschtein.

"I'll just come back later," Jean said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Marco said, setting his cello down and walking briskly. towards his boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, Jean. I'm just really stressed with this concert coming up."

Jean pulled Marco into a one-armed hug. "It's alright, I understand. I know how stressed you've been. That's why I brought you this," Jean said, pulling back from Marco. He had kept his other hand behind his back, and pulled it forward to reveal a Starbuck's vanilla frappuccino; Marco's favorite drink.

Marco looked from the drink to Jean. His eyes softened, and a huge smile covered his freckled face. "Aw, Jean! You didn't have to do this."

Jean blushed, running his fingers through his hair. "Oh, it's nothing. You're stressed. You've been working hard. You should be able to take a break and have something sweet."

Jean loved Marco, but he wasn't fully comfortable with showing affection. He was proud to be Marco's boyfriend, and truly had feelings for him, but Jean wasn't the type of person to go out of their way to do something for someone. Marco knew this, and was touched that much more by this simple action.

Marco looked into Jean's eyes, and he could tell that the shorter man was a little uncomfortable. So, Marco tried to make him feel better. "Thank you. Really. It means a lot to me that you would do this. I really appreciate it! You know this is my favorite drink, and-"

Marco was cut off by Jean pulling him down into a kiss. Even though the two had been dating for three years, they both still felt fireworks when they kissed. When they pulled away, Jean looked up into Marco's eyes. "You're welcome," he said, laughing slightly.

Marco laughed too. "I guess I was rambling. I'm sorry," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Hey, how's your photography project coming along? You had to make a scrapbook with pictures focusing on different things for your final, correct?"

"Yeah. Not only focusing on different things, but using different camera angles, lens sizes, and effects," Jean explained. "I'm almost done though. I just need a few more pictures. I need one of a person, and it has to be artsy. I was thinking of using a black and white filter for it."

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah, that would look cool! What do you want the person to be doing in the picture?"

Jean mumbled something and looked to the side. Marco put his hand to his ear and leaned in toward's Jean. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jean looked up at Marco, with an almost embarrassed look on his face. "I said I want someone playing the cello in front of the big tree at the campus entrance."

Marco started to smile. "Really? That would look awesome with the black and white filter, but who could you possibly get to pose with their cello for you?" he asked playfully.

Jean sighed. "Are you seriously going to make me ask you?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. Marco, would you bring your cello and a chair and let me take some pictures of you playing in front of the big tree at the campus entrance? Please" Jean asked, giving Marco his best attempt at puppy eyes.

Marco laughed and looked at Jean affectionately. "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely. And you had better get an 'A' on this!"

Jean gave Marco a genuine smile. "If you're the one being photographed, I'm guaranteed an 'A'."

Marco smiled, grabbed his cello and bow while Jean grabbed his chair, and walked towards the big tree.

With the support of each other, Marco got an 'A' on his concert and moved up to first chair principal, and Jean received a perfect score on his photography project.

**AN: Yeah, lame ending. I know. But, that was my JeanMarco one-shot. Next will be Eruri, my OTP! Expect a lot of them in the future. ;D Please Review and Favorite! :3**


End file.
